pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Battle Time!
It's Battle Time is the first episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 7/3/2016. Story In the Kalos region, there is a small place called Vaniville Town. Here, it is quiet and peaceful, except for one house, loud with argument. Ben: Dweeb! Gwen: Doofus! Ben is an 11 year old boy, with brown hair and green eyes. He’s wearing a white shirt with a black collar and stripe going down it, with green cargo pants. His cousin is Gwen, who’s wearing a blue shirt with a cat face on it, and white capris. She has orange hair and green eyes. The two are packing their bags, while they are both trying to pull a Town Map out of each other’s hands. Gwen: I need this map more than you! I actually care about navigating and knowing where I am! Ben: Yeah, well, you’re just a geek that you probably have it memorized already! Gwen: You saying that you can’t remember that much?! Ben: No, I’m saying I need it to find all the secret nooks and crannies! Now, let go! Gwen: You let go! The two pull hard in opposite directions, as the map is ripped in half, the two tumbling backwards. They get up, seeing the damage. Ben & Gwen: Now look what you did! Max: Hey, what’s all the ruckus in here? Grandpa Max, with white hair, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt and white pants, walks in. Ben & Gwen: Grandpa! He/She tore the map! Max: Well, I guess you two will have to travel together now, since each of you has a different piece of the map. Gwen: Me, travel with him? Ew! Ben: I’d rather let Joltik live in my hair. Gwen: Considering on how little you bathe, it’d be better habitat for a Trubbish! Max: Now, that’s enough out of you two! You’re already late in meeting Professor Sycamore’s assistant. Gwen: Oh, right! Come on, doofus! I’ll race you to Aquacorde Town! First one there gets to choose their starter first! Gwen grabs her bag, flinging it over her shoulder as she takes off running. Ben: Hey! No fair! Ben grabs his bag, running out the door, slamming it behind him. Max chuckles at that. Max: Kids. Nothing motivates them like a Pokémon journey. End Scene Gwen and Ben run along Route 1, heading towards the gate to Aquacorde Town. They make it through the gates, as they see the small city with European style buildings. The river is visible in the north, a bridge going across it. Ben: Awesome! So, where’s this assistant? Gwen: (Groans) Didn’t you read the letter? The assistant is going to meet us at noon at the Aquacorde Town fountain, which happens to be in the center of town. It was designed to utilize the river’s natural water flow to power underwater levees, and… Ben: Beat you there! Ben takes off running, as Gwen lets out a groan of disgust, running after him. The fountain is in sight, as a boy wearing a torn black sleeveless shirt and brown cargo pants runs away from it, leaving a boy with red hair wearing a grey shirt, black pans, and has a green backpack and shoes, on the ground. His backpack is left open, two Pokéballs rolling out! Trevor: (Boy on the ground) Help! He stole my Pokémon! Ben: What?! Ben spots the boy running towards the bridge, as Ben picks up the pace, swiping on of the Pokéballs on the ground as he keeps running. Gwen stops at the fountain, helping Trevor up. Gwen: You okay? Trevor: Yeah. But, that guy stole one of Professor Sycamore’s starter Pokémon! Gwen: Does that make you Trevor? Ben presses the button on the Pokéball, opening it up. It lets out a Froakie, which comes out and runs on all fours with Ben. Froakie: Froakie! Ben: Awesome, a Froakie! Alright, Froakie! It’s battle time! Stop that thief with Bubble! Froakie: Fro! Froakie hops up onto Ben’s shoulders, then up into the air. It spews a stream of Bubbles, which come down and block the thief’s path. He turns around, revealing his black armbands, shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, as well as the dark black circles under his eyes. Kevin: You wanna get in my way? Fine. I wanted to try this out anyway. Go, Pokémon! Kevin throws his Pokéball, choosing Chespin. Chespin: Ches! Kevin: Nice! I hit the jackpot with this one! Grass beats Water, punk! Ben: You’re calling me the punk? Return that Chespin now, or suffer a humiliating defeat! Kevin: Like to see you try! Chespin, use Vine Whip! Ben: Froakie, hit it with Pound! Froakie’s hands glow white, as it charges in with Pound. Two vines extend out of the sides of Chespin’s head, shooting at Froakie. Froakie dodges them, and strikes Chespin with Pound. However, the vines come back around, striking Froakie from behind. Ben: Froakie! Kevin: Now, chuck it! Chespin lifts Froakie off the ground with Vine Whip, and tosses it away. Ben takes off in a run again, diving and catching Froakie in his arms. Ben: You okay? Froakie: (Thankful) Fro. Ben and Froakie get back up, ready to go another round. However, Kevin and Chespin are gone. Ben: Oh, man! Gwen: Ben! Gwen and Trevor run over, joining Ben and Froakie. Gwen: You get the loser who did this? Ben: No. He got away. I’m sorry, dude. For losing that one Pokémon and taking your other one. Trevor: Oh, it’s fine! Gwen and I were just talking, and you’re Ben, right? Ben: Yeah. Wait, are you? Trevor: I’m Trevor, Professor Sycamore’s assistant! I was going to let you and Gwen choose between three starter Pokémon, but considering that one of them was taken, Ben: We still get one each! I choose Froakie here! Froakie: (Excited) Froakie! Gwen: Hey, wait! So I don’t get a choice?! Ben: Too bad for you, dweeb! Trevor: I apologize for that. However, there is only one Pokémon left. Trevor hands Gwen the last Pokéball, as she takes it, sighing. She throws the Pokéball, choosing Fennekin. Fennekin: Fennekin! Gwen: Hi there. I’m Gwen, your new trainer! Fennekin: Fenne! Trevor: I’m also supposed to give each of you, a Pokédex and 5 Pokéballs to start out with. Trevor pulls the Pokédexes and Pokéballs out, giving them to Ben and Gwen. Ben: Alright! Trevor: You can also give a nickname to your Pokémon if you want to. Ben: Huh. In that case, Froakie, I’m going to name you, Bullfrag! Bullfrag: Fro! Gwen: What kind of name is Bullfrag? Dweeb! End Scene Ben, Gwen and Trevor travel along Route 2, heading towards the Santalune Forest. A handful of Pidgey and Fletchling fly by overhead, while Zigzagoon and Bunnelby play in the grass. Trevor: Okay. So the next thing you need to know is how to catch a Pokémon. First, you have to battle and weaken it. I’ll demonstrate if you don’t mind. Professor Sycamore wants me to try and register as many Pokémon in the Pokédex as possible. Gwen: Oh, go right ahead. It’ll be easier to learn if we watch firsthand! Ben: Maybe for you, dweeb! You go ahead and hang with your new boyfriend! I’m going to catch some Pokémon! Ben wanders off, Gwen steaming in anger. Trevor chuckles nervously. Trevor: Well, oh, look! A Fletchling! Gwen turns to look at the Fletchling, pulling out her Pokédex to scan it. Pokédex: (In Female voice) Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokémon. Despite the beauty of its lilting voice, it’s merciless to intruders that enter its territory. Fletchling: (Angry) Fletch! Trevor: Now, for the battle. Go, Charmander! Trevor throws a Pokéball, choosing Charmander. Charmander: Char! Trevor: Now, Charmander! Use Ember! Charmander breathes a stream of Embers, as Fletchling dodges, flying in for a Tackle attack. Trevor: Block it with Scratch! Charmander goes and Scratches Fletchling, as it comes around again. Charmander breathes another Ember attack, causing Fletchling to crash into the ground. Trevor: Now that it’s weakened, I can catch it. Go, Pokéball! Trevor throws a Pokéball, it sucking in Fletchling. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Trevor goes and picks it up. Trevor: Heh-heh. I caught, a Fletchling. Gwen: So, what would happen if the Pokémon wasn’t weakened? Trevor: It could potentially break out and run away. Ben: Hey! Get back here! Bullfrag, Bubble! A Bunnelby is running from Ben and Bullfrag, as Bullfrag hops into the air, releasing Bubble that cuts off Bunnelby’s escape. Bunnelby looks back, slightly startled. Ben: Now! Use Pound! Bullfrag goes in for Pound, as Bunnelby goes in and hits Bullfrag back with a Tackle attack. Bunnelby attacks again, as Bullfrag strikes Bunnelby with Pound. Ben: Now, finish it with Bubble! Bullfrag spews more Bubbles, hitting Bunnelby, defeating it. It drops, as Ben cheers. Ben: Alright! Now, Pokéball! Ben throws the Pokéball, it hitting and sucking in Bunnelby. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Ben picks the Pokéball up. Ben: Alright! I caught a Bunnelby! I’m going to name it, hm. Ah! Mole-Stache! Gwen: You’ve got to be kidding me. What is with you and your lame nicknames, doofus? Ben: Just because you’re not imaginative, dweeb, doesn’t mean that my names are dumb! Gwen: No, that’s just on their own merit! Trevor: Uh, if you guys are ready, we can head into the Santalune Forest. They’ll be more of a variety of Pokémon to catch. Ben: Even more Pokémon? Awesome! End Scene Ben: Now Bullfrag! Pound! Bullfrag dashes in, striking a Caterpie with Pound. Caterpie gets up, going for a Tackle attack. Bullfrag strikes Caterpie again with Pound, defeating it. Ben: Now, go! Pokéball! Ben throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Caterpie in. The Pokéball shakes, then locks. Ben: Nice! I’ll name this one, Pesky Dust! Come on, Bullfrag! There’s plenty more where that came from! Bullfrag: Fro! Ben and Froakie run off, Gwen watching. Gwen: Wow. He’s already caught two new Pokémon. Trevor: Don’t worry, Gwen. I’m sure it’ll be easy for you as well once you find one you want to catch. Gwen: Hm. Ooh! Look! Over there! Trevor looks where Gwen is pointing, seeing a Scatterbug. Trevor: A Scatterbug? Gwen: They evolve into the most beautiful Vivillon! I’ve decided! That will be my first catch! Go, Fennekin! Gwen throws her Pokéball, choosing Fennekin. Fennekin: Fenne! Gwen: Now, use Ember! Fennekin breathes Ember, as Scatterbug freaks out and scurries out of the way. Gwen: Go after it, with Scratch attack! Fennekin chases after Scatterbug, going to Scratch it. Scatterbug dodges, as it Tackles Fennekin back. Trevor: Remember, Fire attacks are strong against Bug types! Gwen: I know, I know! It’s just so fast! Fennekin, hit it with Ember! Fennekin shoots several Ember attacks, Scatterbug dodging them. It is hit by one of them, however, and drops to the ground. Trevor: Now’s your chance! Gwen: Yes! Go, Pokéball! Gwen throws a Pokéball, it sucking Scatterbug in. It shakes, then locks. Gwen picks the Pokéball up, elated! Gwen: Yes! Yes, yes! I caught a Scatterbug! Trevor: Nice job, Gwen! You’ll be an ace trainer in no time! Bullfrag fires a Bubble attack at Pansear, knocking it out of the sky and to the ground, defeated. Ben: Alright! Now, to catch it! Huh? Ben searches his bag, there being no more Pokéballs. Pansear gets up, and retreats up into the trees. Ben: Oh, man! I ran out of Pokéballs! Hey, Trevor! (Ben runs over to him.) Do you have any more Pokéballs I can use? Trevor: Sorry. But those are for my research. You’ll have to buy some more once we reach Santalune City. Gwen: And how much longer will that take? Trevor: Well, at the rate we’re going, probably another day. Ben: I guess we’re going camping then. Gwen: (Giggles) Good thing we have experience with that with Grandpa Max. Main Events * (Pretty much everything) * Ben and Gwen start a journey from their home in Vaniville Town. * Ben gets a Froakie for his starter, nicknamed Bullfrag, while Gwen receives a Fennekin. * Max, Trevor and Kevin are introduced. * Kevin steals a Chespin from Trevor. * Trevor reveals he has a Charmander, and captures a Fletchling. * Ben captures a Bunnelby, nicknamed Mole-Stache, and a Caterpie, nicknamed Pesky Dust. * Gwen captures a Scatterbug. * Ben captures at least 3 other Pokémon offscreen, as he ran out of Pokéballs to use. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Trevor * Kevin Levin Pokémon * Bullfrag the Froakie (Ben's) * Chespin (Kevin's) * Fennekin (Gwen's) * Pidgey * Fletchling * Zigzagoon * Bunnelby * Charmander (Trevor's) * Fletchling (Trevor's, newly caught) * Mole-Stache the Bunnelby (Ben's) * Pesky Dust the Caterpie (Ben's) * Scatterbug (Gwen's, newly caught) * Pansear Trivia * All the Pokémon know moves corresponding with the level they'd be at in the games. * The group will, for the most part, capture Pokémon in the same routes that they appear in the game. * Ben and Gwen are forced to travel with each other, due to having a paper map. * Kevin stealing Chespin is based off Silver stealing his starter Pokémon in Gold and Silver. * Ben's quote "It's battle time!" is a play off his original catchphrase, "It's Hero Time!" * Ben's quote "or suffer a humiliating defeat" is a line from Xiaolin Showdown, known as the catchphrase of Omi. * Gwen will constantly berate Ben for his bad nicknames, which are named after his alien forms from Ben 10. * Ben caught at least three Pokémon offscreen. This will be a re-occurring theme throughout the show. * Trevor catching a Fletchling is exactly like the Pokémon catching tutorial from the games. * The characters made it from Vaniville Town through Santalune Forest in the first episode. * The three main characters get starter Pokémon similar to their abilities from the Ben 10 series. ** Ben gets Froakie, due to its similarities to the alien form Bullfrag. ** Gwen gets Fennekin, due to it evolving into a Psychic type, and Gwen wields magic. ** Kevin gets Chespin, as it can augment its body with different properties, similar to Kevin's powers from AF on. * Ben named all the Pokémon he revealed after Omniverse aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10